1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence system and a method for constructing the fence system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fences and methods for constructing them are well known in the prior art. Examples of U.S. patents directed to such structures are as follows.
Paisley U.S. Pat. No. 192,276 discloses a fence post with openings to receive rods or fence rails. The rails may consist of wire or iron rods.
Rossiter U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,885 discloses a fence system with fence post having openings at various levels, for freely receiving fence rails. The fence post consists of a channel made of extruded metal.
Thevenin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,440 discloses a wire fence having an elongated stake for supporting a horizontal wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,77,708 to Gorla discloses an improvement fence post having an anchor by means of which it may be secured in the ground. The fence rails are wire and are supported on the fence posts by hooks having threaded ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,249 to Borgen discloses a metal fence post with a plurality of slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 351,194 to McDougall discloses a fence system with metallic posts connected by rods or wires.
These and other prior art are listed in the table below.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Patentee Title ______________________________________ 122,952 1/23/1872 McDonald et al. Improvement in Iron Telegraph Poles 192,276 6/19/1877 Paisley Fence 204,246 5/28/1878 Pierce Fence-Post 218,229 8/5/1879 Carpenter Iron Fence-Post 277,708 5/15/1883 Gorla Fence Post 351,194 10/19/1886 McDougall Fence Post 693,061 2/11/1902 Pegg Fence Post 745,153 11/24/1903 Childress Fence Post 818,672 4/24/1906 Eck et al. Fence Post 2,222,249 11/19/1940 Borgen Steel Fence Post 4,542,885 9/24/1985 Rossiter Metal Fence Post 4,619,440 10/28/1986 Thevenin et al. Fencing Device, A Stake, A Fastener and an Assembly Part for Such a Device ______________________________________
There have been many fence systems with various support posts, railings and gates. However, many of these fence systems have been difficult for a single person to construct. Also, many fence systems require the use of welding equipment, which is difficult to transport in the field. Furthermore, many of these fence systems require the use of specialty fence parts which may be difficult to find when the fence part breaks twenty or more years after the fence has been installed.